April 8
by Yue Sai
Summary: "He will always be ours, liebe. Nothing can change that." The Austrian's voice carried into his ear like the music the other played. He could only nod in agreement as his mind raced, his heart pounding with guilt, and his tongue tied unable to form words. A family story with the pairing FrAus and a long lost son.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I could not sleep with this thought in mind and I will be exhausted tomorrow but I was not satisfied until this one-shot was complete. Sorry if there's spelling errors but I am tired and it's 4:30 in the morning where I am with 3 hrs until I normally get up for school so... I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetlia or Ouran High School Host Club**

The door opened soundlessly, slowly opening to a small hall way. A tender melody trickled through the house, pulling at the Frenchman's heart strings at the melancholy tune. He knew how the other man in the house was feeling as he made his way to the music room where he knew he'd find the person he was looking for.

Light streamed through the ceiling high windows, allowing the sunlight to filter through the open room. The pianist's skin glowed in the iridescent light as his long deft fingers gracefully danced across the ivory keys with skill that even angels envied. His chestnut hair was neatly brushed back except for the forever resilient mariazell that stood resolute amongst the rest.

The solemn melody never stopped, even when the smaller man could feel those familiar arms wrap around his waist. The Frenchman rested his head against the other's shoulder, waiting patiently for the song to end, before he would say a word, but none were produced. The music had long ceased, and yet Francis could not find the right words to say. He could only express himself with actions like the other could only express it with music. A delicate hand came to rest over the other's stomach, tracing small circles with his thumb. Another calloused hand came to rest over his.

Both stayed in the same position until Francis could no longer stand. He sat next the musician on the bench, still no words were exchanged. He saw a hand come up to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair back behind his ear. He smiled at the gesture, grabbing the retreating wrist. He brought it back to him, resting his tear streaked cheek against the warm palm. He sighed at ease, wishing the pain this day brought them would cease.

"I-I miss him, Francis." the broken voice confessed. Francis closed his electrifying blue eyes, not able to meet those pain filled violet ones seeking desperately for comfort.

"I know," Francis turned his head slightly to place a chaste kiss into the outstretched palm, "I know Roderich, mi amour. I miss him too."

* * *

The day was April 8, 1989. Francis remembered the day clearly as if it were yesterday. It was early in the morning as the sun hadn't even risen yet. Roderich laid on the sterile white hospital bed, agony marred his facial features. The procedure was done quickly and covertly. The whole section of the hospital was closed off, allowing the two nations to have their privacy. Rarely did a nation give birth and seldom did a male give birth as well. Few people knew about the pregnancy. Even Francis' closest friends didn't know of their child. The only ones that knew were they're bosses and the doctors hired under sworn secrecy to look after Roderich.

An earth shattering cry resounded through the room. Francis remembered Roderich's mauve eyes closing in relief as all the French man could do was stay standing, holding the other's hand tightly for support. His heart beat ruthlessly against his ribs, both in anticipation and worry. The doctors sowed the Austrian up swiftly before the nation lost too much blood. Francis was given the newborn, wrapped up in a sky-blue blanket.

"It's a boy." The nurse informed the beaming nation. Francis held the small bundle of life in his arms. He was so small, so delicate, and when those violet orbs opened to look up at his father, Francis knew he would protect his new son at whatever cost he could.

"Bonjour mon petit chou. I'm your papa." The child only blinked in response. A small chuckle escaped Francis. Roderich had let go of the other's hand so Francis could fully hold their new son. Francis pressed the baby closer into his body, rocking it slowly. Francis pressed his lips against the tuft of matted blonde hair.

"Was does he look like?" Roderich questioned, trying to distract himself from the pain he was in.

"He's perfect, mi amour. He has your eyes." Roderich smiled at this, "He has my blonde hair and lips, but he has your nose."

Francis bent down so Roderich could see him. The Austrian's heart pumped faster at the sight of the baby. To think he had been inside him for a long eight months made the pain worth it.

"He is perfect, Francis." Roderich outreached his hand, a finger brushing against the tender cheek.

"What are you naming him?" The nurse asked, interrupting the two new parents.

"Devin Mozart Bonnefoy," answered Francis. The woman wrote it down on the birth certificate, handing it to the proud Frenchman. He took it from her, giving Devin to her in return to get washed off. Francis stayed by Roderich's side until the other drifted off to sleep due to exhaustion. Francis followed him, content of his new family.

When his eyes opened, he woke up to the sight of Roderich holding Devin for the first time. The Austrian's face glowed, looking into the matching set of eyes. His finger held on tightly to the smaller hand, never wanting to let go. Roderich spoke softly to Devin, seeming to promise the world to the small one. Francis couldn't help but grin at the scene.

He wished he could wake up like this every morning. He wished they could live as a family, watch Devin grow up being chased by the young girls, but he knew he could not. He sighed longingly, knowing it could never come true. News of a child being born by two nations could stir unwanted attention to Devin still untainted by the cruel world both personified nations knew all too well. It was a world they helped create and yet they feared they would not be able to protect Devin from their past mistakes. Devin would go to a new family who would love him dearly. Francis would make sure of that as he would be raised in Paris, France, where he could keep an eye on their son.

"I don't want to let him go." Francis looked up at Roderich, hearing the dreaded words slip from the other's tongue. He knew they would feel this way once Devin was born.

"I know, mi amour, I do not wish to see him go either but we must. It is for his own good."

Roderich nodded, though he couldn't help the stray tear that fell from his violet eyes, "I know, Francis. I will miss him dearly."

"As will I."

* * *

"Take good care of him." Francis handed Devin to the mortal man's open arms. The younger man smiled at the small enfant.

"I will make sure nothing happens to him, Francis." the man replied. Francis nodded and turned away, departing from the scene. He could not bear to look upon the innocent face any longer knowing he could never be the father he wanted to be for his son.

His heart grew heavy with each step he took till he was eventually sprinting down the streets of Paris, paying no heed to the looks he got. He kept running despite the burning sensation running up his legs and his sides aching from cramps. Francis couldn't run far enough. He continued until he was knocking against a familiar door. When it opened, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. A soothing hand ran through his blond tresses as soft words of comfort were spoken to him.

"He will always be ours, liebe. Nothing can change that." The Austrian's voice carried into his ear like the music the other played. He could only nod in agreement as his mind raced, his heart pounding with guilt, and his tongue tied unable to form words.

The mortal man carried the baby to a quaint house just outside of Paris. He attentively knocked on the door until it opened to reveal a tall lean young woman with long blond locks falling down to her waist. Shock filled her blue eyes at the small bundle in the other's arms.

"Yuzuru, where did you ever find him?" She stepped aside to let him in. He entered the small furnished living room, setting down his hat on the rack before sitting down on one of the couches.

"I adopted him from a couple who could not take care of him. I know it might be too soon after the miscarriage, but I know we were meant to be parents and I know we can give him a good home." His dark brown eyes bore into hers beseechingly, "What do you say Ann?"

"What about your mother?"

"Forget about what my mother thinks. I wanted a family with you; I want to start a family with you."

The woman was defenseless against the other's smile and so she relented, sitting beside him on the couch to see their new son, "What's his name?"

"His name is Tamaki Suoh."

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I've been reading crossovers and this came to mind so I had to write it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Now I'm going to pass out...Take care!**

**P.S. Devin means loved in French.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I couldn't get this off my mind so I've decided to continue. I might either just create a new story or just change the title and summary of this one so I can eventually take this story to where I want it to go, but I will worry about it later. For now, please enjoy and thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs :)**

**P.S. Oh this is leaving off from the beginning of the last chapter. France and Austria are still at the piano.**

April 8, 1993

France leaned against Austria. Neither made an effort to speak let alone move even though both were desperately seeking out comfort that neither knew how to give. Francis absentmindedly watched the dark shadow of the grand piano in contrast to the pure white marble flooring as the sun waded through the blue sky with time. No matter how much he felt like time had stopped, that he had stopped breathing, living, there was the shadow facing him in mockery to remind him that the world was in fact still revolving in its monotonous path in the universe. He was cemented in the unchanging design like a fly in sticky molasses, waiting for it all to end. His azure eyes closed, no longer able to withstand the looming shadow. He had grown old; tired of the myriad of misfortunes he was forced to face through the centuries. When would it all stop?

His back started to ache and his bottom sore from sitting down for too long. He could feel Roderich leaning against him more heavily than before as the minutes ticked by. Sighing, he finally wiped away his already dried tears with the back of his hand. He stood up, arms around Roderich to keep him from falling over. With practiced ease, he scooped the Austrian up in his arms and carried him effortlessly through the mansion to the bedroom. Francis laid the other nation down gently on the feathered bed, knowing this day drained them both physically and emotionally. The Frenchman then stood up to make his leave when he felt slender fingers curl around his own.

"Don't leave, bitte don't leave me." the voice softly beckoned. Francis complied as he didn't want to be alone either. He sat down on the edge of the bed, cerulean eyes transfixed ahead of him instead of looking at the other man.

"Francis, bitte," the voice pleaded once again. The Frenchman felt the mattress shift from the other's movements. Tender arms wrapped around his torso as a familiar body pressed against his, molding perfectly as if to become one like they had many times before.

"How long has it been, four years?" the Austrian inquired. All Francis could do was lean back against the other man, nodding his head in comprehension. Yes, Devin had turned four today. He had watched secretly as the young boy grew up. His blonde wispy hair shinned like spun gold, matching Francis' while his radiant violet eyes held the fire and wisdom that Roderich had. He watched when the young boy had taken his first steps, spoke his first words, and smiled with pure happiness. The boy beamed with joy that Francis knew with a heavy heart that he could not provide. The sound of the other speaking brought Francis back from his reverie.

"Que?"

"I asked what is he like?"

"He is…he is happy." was the first thing Francis could think of saying. The other hummed softly in acknowledgment.

"Go on."

"He can run. He runs with great speed across his lawn. You should see him play the piano, mon amour. He is a virtuoso, a musical prodigy which he gets from you."

"Naturally, he is part Austrian after all."

"Indeed." Francis agreed, reaching into his pocket at the same time to retrieve a picture he was unsure of at first if he should show the other, "Here," he handed the picture over to Roderich, "I thought you might want to see him."

Roderich took it, smiling when he saw the bright innocent face looking back at him. Devin had grown so much since the last time he had held the child close to his own beating heart as a babe. A painful longing pulled at chest while his hand came to rest absentmindedly at the scar he bored from the surgery. He had carried Devin for a long eight months only to have him taken from his grasp, never to be seen again. A slight sense of nostalgia would wash over the Austrian as he remembered those eight months that were hell but pure bliss at the same time. He remembered how Devin would kick him ruthlessly. Sometimes Roderich would awake in the middle of the night, feeling as though Devin had just kicked him only to remember he was no longer by him.

He bit on his bottom lip to keep him from crying out loud or screaming his spiteful words at Francis for taking away his Devin, but he bit back his words knowing they did the right thing. Their son was safe and happy which was all the mattered. He would live through the pain even though it was like nothing he had ever felt before in the past. It was nowhere near as painful as the time he had been crippled or beaten in war. No, the loss of a child slashed much deeper than any sword could. And unlike the wound from a blade, the flesh would not heal to form a scar that would fade over time. No, the damage was permanent and done. There was nothing he could do that could lessen the pain.

Roderich disposed the thoughts of his internal torture, returning to the one thing that brought him light into the dark abyss he found his world to be, "He's beautiful." Roderich all but whispered, smiling through his brimming eyes. Francis' hand caressed the other's cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears.

"Yes he is. He is as beautiful as you mon cher."

Their eyes met, amethysts against sapphire. Words were transferred soundlessly to one another in understanding for the longing they both shared. Francis' hand slid down the cheek, coming to grip the other's chin softly. He leaned in, gentle lips descending to brush against the Austrian's. Roderich responded as the tender kiss was tantalizingly slow but comforting nonetheless. It was what both of them needed, a release, an escape from their misery from their reality as they found their release together. And together they stayed, hands clasped in one another never wanting to let go. Francis' eyes grew heavy for much needed sleep, but a voice had stirred him from his haziness.

"I will be free from the allies' occupation soon and all of you will leave my country." the voice spoke softly, "Will you?"

Hopeful violets looked up to meet dazzling blue, "Yes," France nodded, seeing the other look slightly hurt, "France will leave Austria, but I will not leave you, Roderich."

A smile broke across the Austrian's features at the reassuring words, "Gut, I don't know if I could handle losing you too."

"I will stay with you for as long as you would have me. Je t'aime, Roderich."

"Ich Liebe dich auch, Francis."

* * *

April 8, 1996

"Tamaki, wait up! Don't run too far." the young blonde looked back, his face beamed at his mother.

"Mama, come on." Tamaki beckoned. His mother nodded wearily but kept the smile on her face for her son.

"Don't worry Tamaki, the park isn't going anywhere." Anne-Sophie caught up to the other, holding his hand so he wouldn't run off again. Tamaki slowed his steps, hearing the labored heavy breathing from his mother.

"Are you alright Mama?" concern shinned in his unusual violet eyes.

"Yes, I'm quite fine mon petite chou. Now let's get to the park on this fine day, shall we?"

"Yeah!" the spirit was back in Tamaki as he skipped along with his mother. The two reached the Cours la Reine which for some reason, his mother was very fond of. They picked a spot in the lush grass by the Seine River, watching as people passed by on their bicycles of walking their dogs. His mother set down the large checkered blanket for them to sit on before setting down the picnic basket. She handed Tamaki a simple ham and cheese sandwich which he took happily. After he was done, he looked at his mother questioningly.

"Mama," she looked up from her bottle of water.

"Hmm."

"Why do we come here every time for my birthday?"

His mother smiled, wrapping her arms around her only son, "Well, this place is very special to me and I'd like to share it with you."

"But why?"

"Because it's where your father and I met. Your father was walking down by the river, right there," she pointed to the walkway in front of them, "He had on his gray business suit and a phone pressed to his ear. I was there at the time just to look out on the Seine River since I loved this park ever since I was little. I felt someone's eyes on me and that's when I turned to see your father. Our eyes met and that's when I knew he was someone special. He put his phone down and walked right up to me."

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall, handsome, and most of all kind. He has slicked back blonde hair and dark alluring eyes."

"And he loves you?"

"Yes, he loves me."

"And he loves me?"

"Very much so."

"Then why isn't he here?" a small pout marred the other's features.

"He had to go to Japan on the request of his mother to keep the family business going. He'd love to be here with us otherwise." Anne-Sophie ran her fingers through the blonde tresses soothingly. "He loves you very much."

Tamaki nodded in understanding even though he didn't completely understand. If his father loved them as much as his mother said he did then he should be there. His friends told him that when a parent says their father is on a long vacation it meant they're never coming back. Tamaki's father left when he was three, and it has been four years since then. Tamaki was an optimist but when he came to his father he doubted the man would ever come back.

"May I go to the river?" Tamaki looked up at his mother who had closed her eyes peacefully. He had noticed her starting to slow down. She hid her pain well from him, but Tamaki knew better. He wished he could help her, take away her pain but he didn't know how. At times he felt hopeless.

"Yes, just stay where I can see you."

Tamaki got up, running over to the concrete wall which separated him from the river. He stood on his tippy toes, just seeing the other side of Paris. He jumped up and down, trying to see as much as he could when sudden arms came to wrap around his waist.

"Let me help you mon cher." he froze at the feeling of someone else touching him. It wasn't his mother's embrace but someone else. The person raised Tamaki up as the boy propped his feet against the wall, pushing back against the other person's body.

"C'est beau, non?" the French accent was thick in the other's words.

"Francis?!" the man craned his neck to the sound of his name being called. Tamaki turned to see another man approach them. What he assumed to be Francis had set him down.

"Oui, mon amour?" The other looked livid. His pale cheeks were flushed while his violet eyes narrowed. Tamaki couldn't keep his own pair of matching violet eyes from the other. Never had he seen eyes like his on another. Some kids teased him for his unnatural violet eyes while his mother said he was just special but yet this man had the same eyes.

"You can't just…" the man seemed at a loss of words, his accent sounded German, "You can't just pick up other peoples' children."

"Oh but he's not just any child now is he?" the violet-eyed man smacked the other's arm. His face softened when he looked down at Tamaki. Tamaki froze, still memorized by those amethyst eyes. They looked strangely familiar as if they have been watching him is whole life.

"Where is your mother?" the other asked, a warm smile graced his features.

"She's over there, monsieur." The man nodded in comprehension.

"Then you should be getting back to her, ja?"

"I wanted to see the river."

"Oui, Roderich," Francis spoke up, "let the child see the river and then he can go back to his mother."

The man, Roderich, looked displeased by the suggestion but complied nonetheless, "Alright, but only for a minute."

With that, Tamaki was lifted again by the Frenchman. He looked over, able to see the water clearly at last. The water glistened in the sun, reflecting the blue of the sky. Tamaki looked up at the man that held him. His long blonde hair was tied back in a light blue ribbon as there was a little stubble on his chin. He had blue eyes that rivaled the color of the river. The man beside him had his chestnut brown locks slicked back except for one curl that seemed to stick out on top of his head.

"What is your name young man?" Francis asked.

"Je m'appelle Tamaki."

"Tamaki? That's a nice name."

"Ja, now I think that's enough. We should be getting you back before your mother worries." Roderich spoke up and Francis reluctantly set down Tamaki.

"Merci monsieur." Tamaki smiled brightly at the two before running off to his mother who at the time still had her eyes closed. Her eyebrows were knit together as if she were in pain.

"Mother?" Anne-Sophie opened her eyes. A weak smile spread across her face. She then started to slowly pack up.

"I think it's time to head home Tamaki." The young boy nodded, following his mother out of the park. Before leaving he turned to see the two men before that had helped him. Francis leaned casually back against the barrier while Roderich was facing the river, standing straight. He had a regal aristocratic aura surrounding him. When he turned, a smile still adorned his lips while his violet eyes locked onto Tamaki's. Those eyes the young boy would never forget.

TBC...?

**A/N: So there you have it for now. Thanks for reading and take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the long wait but my school has been a pain in terms of trying to get some writing in. This chapter is much longer than the others so I hope that makes up for its tardiness. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this and I hope you like this one too so please read on.**

**P.S. sorry for any grammatical errors **

April 8, 1997

Light streamed through his windows, illuminating the bedroom, casting looming shadows across the honey colored wooden floors. The young boy on the bed woke up with his usual smile, stretching his stiff muscles. He clung onto his brown raggedy bear that he had for as long as he could remember.

"Today will be a good day." he whispered to his bear friend, "Today's my birthday."

A mischievous smile broke across the young one's face. He hopped out of bed, rushing through the house swiftly. He entered the kitchen. A sad sigh escaped his lips, his violet eyes down casted to the floor when he saw that it was empty. His mother was not well. He was hoping that today she would be healed from her disease. He would even throw away all his gifts for just one, and that was for his mother to be well again.

Sighing hopelessly, he went around the kitchen, fixing himself some cereal in two bowls and setting them down on a tray. He then walked to his mother's room, knocking on it gently. There was no reply. Tamaki carefully opened the door and saw his mother resting on the bed. He decided he'd take his bowl of cereal outside while leaving hers on the nightstand.

"Get well soon, Mama." he whispered before retreating. He set his bear down on the table, his only companion while he ate. The beady black obsidian eyes watched its master emotionless, but to his master they were filled with the greatest emotion of them all, love.

"Hey teddy," Tamaki began to speak, "I had another dream. You know, the ones I've been having recently." he paused for a silent response from his bear that showed he was listening, "Well in it I heard this song. I've never heard it before but for some reason I felt like I have. My friend, Arabella," Tamaki's cheeks tinted in a slight pink hue, "well she said it's this thing called déjà vu…What do you think?"

Again Tamaki waited for an answer. A minute passed before his violet eyes lit up and a large grin took up his face, "I know Teddy, I don't know either. But then this man that I've seen before in my dreams, I couldn't see his face like always. It was all blurry but I remember this blue coat that he had on. He carried me to the large grand black piano where the music was coming from. And then the music stopped and all I could see were these large purple orbs like mine. It was weird."

The black beady eyes were still looking at the young boy. Tamaki's grin grew.

"Aww, Teddy you always know what to say." Tamaki ran to put his bowl in the sink before retrieving his bear and getting ready for school. He put on his uniform and stuffed his bear in his backpack before leaving the house to walk to school. It wasn't too far and he walked with his friend, Claire.

He knocked on her door, waiting patiently on her doorstep. The door opened and there she was in her own uniform, ready for school. Her brown curly hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail as her warm brown eyes twinkled at the sight of the blonde.

"Bon anniversaire, Tamaki!"

"Merci beaucoup, are you ready?"

"Oui, one moment please." She slung her backpack over her shoulder before joining Tamaki. The two walked in a comfortable silence to school. They had known each other long enough to be able to just enjoy the other's company. No words needed to be exchanged.

The school day was long, but Tamaki didn't mind. Nothing kept him down for too long. Many wished him a good birthday and he thanked them politely. He walked to his last class, grinning since he knew Arabella would be there. There she was sitting in the front row with her long golden hair falling down to her waste.

"Happy birthday, Tamaki." Her British accent was divine as it made his cheeks color.

"Hi Arabella," Tamaki's violet eyes averted to the floor before he asked, "Are you free after school? It's tradition for me to go to—"

"Hey grape eyes," Tamaki turned his head to where the voice came from. In walked a certain American boy he wasn't very fond of, but he put on his best smile he could. There was no reason for him to allow another to rain down on his parade. The boy set down his books, sneering at Tamaki.

"Yes, Lamar? Are you referring to me?" Tamaki's voice was level and even. He was quite used to being picked on and called degraded names either to his face or behind his back; it didn't make a difference to Tamaki either way.

"Who else has freaky purple eyes?" Lamar's condescending blue eyes locked with indifferent violet.

"Yes they are quite rare but I have seen another with violet eyes."

"Oh great, now I have to worry about more people like you around."

"I don't see how that would be a problem, Lamar."

"Of course you wouldn't mutant." Lamar all but spat. Tamaki only shook his head in pity. He never did despise a bully; no he only held sympathy for them. Obviously something isn't right in their lives and they therefore must take out their frustration on the weak…at least it was his theory.

"Oh hey Arabella, I didn't see you there." Lamar pushed back Tamaki, now talking to Arabella. With a heavy heart, Tamaki couldn't help but over hear them making plans for later that afternoon. Well there went his plans. He walked away to an empty desk

When the day came to an end, Tamaki walked home with Claire beside him. She had a little skip in her step but was surprised when Tamaki didn't join her. She didn't skip everyday but Tamaki did. He was always cheerful, but for some reason he wasn't.

"Tamaki, what are you doing for your birthday?" she inquired, trying to draw her young friend from his troubles.

"Nothing."

"You must have something planned." her warm brown eyes meet his unusually dim mauve eyes.

"I normally go to the Cours la Reine, but my mother is sick so I have no one to go with."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tamaki. I'd offer to go with you but I have dance lessons I must go to." Tamaki smiled at Claire.

"Merci, maybe another time then."

"Yes, maybe." They reached her house, "Au revoir."

Tamaki watched her retreat into her house before he headed home himself. The house was deadly silent as the only sound was the noise of his feet shuffling across the floor. He set his backpack carelessly on the floor before knocking quietly on his mother's door. No reply.

With a heavy sigh, he opened the door just wide enough for his head to fit through, peering inside to see the sleeping form of his mother. He noticed the cereal bowl on the nightstand was where he had left it letting him know she had not moved. Tamaki closed the door, going back into the living room.

Tamaki ungracefully plopped down on the couch thinking what he should do for his birthday. _'I could go to the park…'_ Tamaki thought, rolling over, _'But should I go without mother?'_

His violet eyes met black obsidian ones. His bear was peeping out from his back pack staring at the young boy. A Cheshire smile streaked across his features.

"Alright Teddy, let's go." Tamaki leapt up from the couch, grabbing his bear in tow before slamming the front door behind him. The park was less crowded than usual on the particular spring day. The trees were budding with life, waiting to bloom as Tamaki approached the river. Tamaki had grown taller than last year as he could see over the cement barrier this time, resting his chin on the wall. The iridescent water below him was a radiant cerulean color like always. His bear flushed tightly against Tamaki's chest.

"Haha, I'm going to get you!" Tamaki's head whirled around, spotting a middle-aged man running after a small boy no older than five. The child giggled in glee, running from what Tamaki deduced was the boy's father. The man captured the boy in his arms, twirling him around as his laughs joined his son's.

"Not so rough Rob. He's only six." chided a woman approaching them with mirth hidden in her emerald eyes.

"Oh he's fine, aren't you me boy?" the man exclaimed. The boy nodded in agreement. Tamaki watched the family walk through the park with a slight tugging on his heart. He tore himself from the edge of the river, moving to sit underneath the shade. A small smile graced his lips as he went over the memory of the small family over in his head. How he longed for the feeling of being part of a whole family. His father was gone in Japan and sent him cards once in a blue moon while his mother seemed to get worse with each passing day.

Tamaki would wait till the sky was drained of all of its hues leaving behind the night sky speckled with shining crystals. His violet eyes would survey the sky with reverence. Violet orbs would enlarge and a large smile would be plastered across his features once he spotted what he wanted.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Tamaki all but whispered to the heavens, peacefully shutting his eyes seeing his wish flash before his mind. He could see his mother dance gracefully on the tips of her toes, twirling with her skirt spinning around her in a splash of color. She used to be a dancer. She was beautiful too is what Tamaki had heard from family friends. It was only when the illness had gotten worse that she had to quit.

Tamaki saw a tall lean blonde man step out to wrap his arm around his mother's waist, pulling her in as they danced together. It was his father. His mother had shown him pictures of Yuzuru Suoh before. His dark eyes beamed down at Anne-Sophie as she returned the smile. A tender tune trickled around the couple as Tamaki played on the piano. Anne-Sophie had taught him how to play since she loved the sound of the magical ivory keys. He played as they both danced in time to the classical song, and with that in mind he made the same wish he made every night.

"I wish for my mother to be well again. I wish to hear her laughter, to see her smile. I wish to see her dance with my father. I wish for them to be beside me every day happy as a family. That is my wish and my only wish; I wish to be a family again."

Tamaki thought about his wish. He had been wishing on stars for as long as he could remember and yet not one has granted his wish. Tamaki could imagine the twinkling beauties laughing in mockery at his petty wish. No, they would never grant him his dream.

Suddenly a comforting a hand cupped his cheek, a thumb brushing against the damp cheek to wipe away the tears. Tamaki didn't even realize he was crying. His pained violet eyes fluttered open to meet amorous blue irises.

"Do not cry, mon petit chou." the thick French accent caressed Tamaki's ears, leaving him in an entranced state of mind.

"Merci Monsieur," Tamaki sniffled back. The man let his hand fall to his side as a bright smile warmed Tamaki. He knew he shouldn't be around strangers, but for some reason the man before him didn't feel like a stranger at all. He felt like an old friend, a guardian angel that has been watching him silently.

"Now tell me, Tamaki, what saddens you?" Tamaki's violet eyes inspected the Frenchman before him, remembering the long wavy locks and the little stubble on his chin. Most of all, he remembered those blue eyes.

"I—it's nothing." Tamaki wiped the dampness from his cheeks with his sleeve.

"No one cries for nothing." the man pressed the other further. Tamaki sighed and nodded in compliance.

"My mother isn't well."

"Oh, Je suis désolé, and your father?"

"He's in Japan. He left when I was young."

"You still are young, mon petit, you are too young to be burdened by such troubles." empathic sapphire eyes bore into violet.

"Merci Monsieur," Francis waved his hand nonchalantly.

"There is no need to thank me, now tell me why you are here by yourself? It's dangerous for someone young like you to be by themselves in public."

"It's my eighth birthday. I come here every year with my mother but she couldn't come with me this time."

"Bon anniversaire, hmm let's see," the man looked thoughtfully, "ah I got it. I will stay with you until it is time for you to go home. We wouldn't want anything happening to you."

Tamaki nodded, "You don't have to. You must have other plans."

"Non, I insist and besides I'm just waiting for mon armor to arrive. He has a bad sense of direction. It'll take him at least another hour before he makes his way here."

A small giggle escaped Tamaki, "You mean the man that was with you before, the one with violet eyes?"

"Ah so you remember? Oui, that would be him."

A comfortable silence encased the pair as they sat beside each other. Tamaki thought about the Frenchman beside him. His name was Francis he believed. He couldn't completely remember. The man seemed to sneak a peek at the younger one every now and then.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm?"

"It's an American term. May I ask what you are thinking?" Francis explained.

"Oh," Tamaki down casted his violet eyes to the ground, "Um…I was thinking about my parents."

Blue eyes widened slightly as Francis stiffened, _'He couldn't possibly know.'_

"I was thinking what makes people fall out of love. I mean—"

"Oh l'amour, I am the nation—I mean we are in the nation of love, and as a fellow Frenchman you should know all about it. Now tell me, mon petite chou, do you have someone in your life that makes you flutter inside?"

A small pink hue spread across Tamaki's features out of embarrassment, "Oui."

The answer was faint, but Francis caught it nonetheless, "Does the thought of her make you smile like a fool?"

"Oui."

"Then you must woe her. Shower her with your love. Compliment her; tell her she is like no other you have met before. But there is one thing you must keep in mind."

Tamaki leaned closer to Francis, listening intently to the Frenchman, "You must always speak from the heart. Love is something to be cherished, shared between two hearts. It cannot be forced upon others for that is not love."

"How do I speak from the heart?"

"You must search deep within," Francis took the smaller hand in his, placing it over Tamaki's beating heart, "here. It is in your blood. You have French blood pumping through your veins; you have love." Francis' blue eyes held a glimmer Tamaki could not define, "Observe."

Francis stood; his hands in his pockets watching as people passed them. Violet eyes surveyed the Frenchman's blue eyes shine in a way he's never seen any other eyes do before. An elegant smile graced his features when he approached an oblivious young man.

"Ah mon amour, your beauty has rendered me defenseless." A bowed slightly, pulling out a single red rose for the young man.

"Francis what are you doing? Do you know how long it took me to find this place? I had to ask several people only to get hit on by some of them, and not to mention—" Francis silenced the other's rant by a chaste kiss, causing the other's cheeks to redden. He was not one to show public affection. He thought of it as inappropriate. Francis pulled away from the stunned man, a cheeky smile crossing his features.

"Relax, Roderich, we are in Paris after all."

Roderich huffed indigently, "Yes, don't remind me. I'd rather be in Vienna, but you know why I'm here."

Violet eyes diverted away from Francis, losing their fire, "Oui, I know, mon petit lapin, but right now I'd like you to meet a young friend of mine I was with while waiting for you."

The Austrian turned to see Tamaki sitting on the grass with a bemused look. Violet eyes widened to the sight of the matching mauve eyes looking back at him.

"I need to talk to you later." Roderich hissed at Francis before he graced a small smile on his lips, walking towards Tamaki.

"So we meet again. How are you, Tamaki? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" Roderich sat down beside Tamaki, setting his bag beside him.

"She's not well Monsieur, and I'm well thank you."

"Oui, and I wanted to look after him," Francis cut Roderich off before he could retort, "I didn't want young Tamaki to be by himself on his birthday of all days." The Frenchman slung his arm around the Austrian, "Plus, don't you have something in that bag of yours?"

Tamaki's interest peaked as he looked over at the small black bag. The Austrian's violet orbs stared at blue ones. His lower lip quivered slightly, but the Frenchman only nodded at the direction of the bag. He knew the Austrian made it every year on this particular day for their son but of course he would never receive it. This time he could.

"A-alright." Roderich stammered from immediate shock and out of anxiety. He hoped Tamaki would like it. He reached in, carefully pulling out a small platter in which a small Sachertorte cake sat. Roderich removed the plastic lid while Francis handed his lover a plastic plate. A generous slice was cut for Tamaki as Roderich offered it to the young boy with trembling hands.

"I—I hope you like it." Roderich fumbled over his words a bit. Tamaki looked at the delectable slice, already feeling his mouth water. The scent of rich chocolate filled his senses as his violet eyes honed in on the sight of the chocolate sauce melting in a tantalizing slow pace, mixing with the thin layer of sweet apricot.

"Thank you for sharing." Tamaki was about to cut in when Francis stopped him.

"Hold on, mon petit, you need some whip cream on that." Francis put a dollop of homemade whip cream on top for Tamaki. The first bite deliciously melted in his mouth. His violet eyes closed from the sweet bliss. Roderich couldn't help but smile at the scene along with France knowing perfectly well how the other felt. He intertwined his long fingers with the Austrian's, bringing the man closer to him. The people lingering in the park who knew nothing of the three smiled at the scene of a family.

The three ate together in tranquil harmony talking very little for they'd rather fill their mouth with chocolate than words. When they were through, only a few slices were left and the sky was streaked with the colors of dusk.

"I think it is time we walk you home, Tamaki." Austria broke the cheerful air. He could hear the disappointed sigh from the young blonde mingling with the other blonde perfectly. Austria could feel a small smirk appear on his features at how many characteristics they both had shared without even realizing it. A sharp pain pulled from heart as he thought of it. _'Would Devin ever know of us?'_

"It is getting dark out and I'm sure your mother must be worried by now." Roderich started to pack the things away. France and Tamaki adorned a dreaded look. They both were enjoying themselves but they knew the Austrian's words held truth behind them.

"Oui, I suppose so." Francis started to help his love. The three departed the park together remaining silent for the rest of the walk. When Tamaki stopped at the stoop of his home, he looked behind him at the two young men.

"Merci beaucoup. I can't thank you enough for today." Tamaki beamed at them and they returned the smile whole heartedly, but there was pain hidden behind their eyes. They didn't want to depart but they knew they must.

Tamaki went to climb up the steps when Francis had stopped him, "May I use your restroom quickly?"

"Sure." Tamaki answered, oblivious to Austria's suspicious glare towards France.

"Merci, I won't be long." Francis quickly went inside as Tamaki stayed outside to keep Roderich company. He clutched his brown bear close to him as Roderich eyed it. He saw it before, but he did not have the strength to ask before.

"Who is your friend?" The Austrian tried to hide the aching in his voice.

"Oh," Tamaki smiled down at his bear, "This is Teddy. My father gave it to me. He's in Japan right now."

Roderich slightly frowned at the response knowing perfectly well who the bear was from. It was then that his violet eyes had spotted the bright purple ribbon that was still tied around the bear's neck. He did not expect it to last that long but the ribbon looked like it was in fine condition.

"Does it say anything on the ribbon?"

Tamaki gave the Austrian a bewildered look, "Not that I know of."

"May I see?" Roderich held out his white gloved hand. Tamaki let the man see the bear, curiously eyeing him as he turned the ribbon inside out.

"Ah, there it is." He handed the bear back to Tamaki. To the young boy's amusement there on the silk surface of the violet ribbon in golden lettering etched out: '_Devin, toujours dans mein Herz.' _Violet eyes enlarged at the description. He knew the first three words of the phrase as it was in French but the last ones were in another language.

'_Devin, forever in…in what?'_ Tamaki pondered, "What are the last two words?"

"They're in German." Roderich replied, "It says forever in my heart."

Tamaki looked long and hard at his bear. Why would his father write such a thing…unless maybe Devin was the name of the bear? Tamaki smiled, for now on he'd call his bear by his rightful name, Devin. The front door opened and out came Francis.

"I hope I didn't keep you two too long." The Frenchman ran down the steps.

"Not at all." Roderich braced a bittersweet smile. The Frenchman did something though what he did not know. He'd yell at him latter.

"Au revoir, Tamaki, bon anniversaire. If you need anything, I normally hang out in the park. Come and visit me sometimes, non?" Francis called back to Tamaki as he walked backwards away from the house.

"Oui." Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Tamaki." Roderich waved. Tamaki waved back, waiting until he could no longer see the two before entering the house. A grin graced his small face as he walked down the hall to check on his mother. He knocked on the door expecting to hear silence.

"Is that you, Tamaki?" the words had startled him. He was caught off guard when he saw the door spring open. In the doorway was his mother in her nightdress. She smiled down at him. Her blue eyes glistened with what seemed to be unshed tears. She fell to her knees, enveloping him in her arms. She had not been able to do so for several weeks now. For the first time in months, she had the energy to get up. It was a miracle.

"Oh Tamaki, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. I promise to be better." she held him tighter as if he were her lifeline.

"It's alright mama. It wasn't your fault." Tamaki tried to sooth her.

"No it's not alright. You shouldn't have been alone especially on your birthday which reminds me." Annie-Sophie turned to grab a parcel behind her. She held it out for her son.

"Bon anniversaire." Tamaki smiled brightly, unwrapping the small gift. Inside was a small stuffed pink rabbit. He hugged it tightly, feeling the softness of its fake fur.

"Merci beaucoup." Tamaki thanked. Annie-Sophie and Tamaki spent the night together, talking and telling each other stories. Tamaki felt like he was young again when his mother was well. She was well. He didn't know what had cured her, but he was truly grateful. That night when he looked up at the stars he did not make a wish. Instead he silently whispered, "Thank you for granting my wish. Thank you for everything."

TBC….

**A/N: Well there you have it. I don't know where the star rhyme came from. I just remember doing the same thing as Tamaki when I was little but for a different reason. Thanks for reading and take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews. I really do enjoy reading through them while I write. Well, thanks for your patience, and sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. There's a historical note for you at the end just to clear things up. I will be changing some history here because of Tamaki, but for the most part the FrAus parts are historically accurate. So thanks again for your patience and please read on.**

April 15, 1997

"You can't keep doing this to me! I c-can't go on like this, Francis." The Austrian yelled at the defenseless Frenchman. Francis knew he shouldn't have been interacting with Devin, but he could not help himself. He could not watch his son in misery.

Solemn sapphire eyes bore into glassy violets due to unshed tears, "I know, mon cher. It is not easy on me either, but I could not leave him alone today. Devin right now is alone. His mother is sick and his father is in Japan. He is lost in this convoluted mess which we have unfairly thrust upon him. We have each other; he has no one, mon Coeur."

Roderich slightly nodded, knowing that the Frenchman's words rang true, but the pain and longing he felt in his heart was slowly wearing him down. It has been a week since they last saw Tamaki and ever since then, it has not stopped raining in Vienna. Silent tears ran down his pale cheeks. His tears were lost within the pouring rain outside the Austrian's mansion. He liked to believe it was the heavens crying for their misfortunes instead of his emotions inflicting the weather of his country. Francis enveloped the slightly smaller man in his arms, running his deft fingers through the contrasting dark tresses. He paid no heed to the spotting on his jacket from the Austrian's tears.

"Fran-Francis…"

"Shh, mon amour."

"I-I…every time I look into those violet eyes, I…I f-feel as though something in me is being ripped apart. He does not remember us, nor do I believe he ever will…I can't t-take it."

"Faire taire (silence/hush)," Francis pulled away so he could look upon the tear-streaked face, "Devin will remember with time once he must assume his role as either a province or even a nation."

"But we don't even know if he is one. He's growing up at the rate of a normal human."

"Two nations don't just give birth for nothing."

Roderich couldn't dispute against France's last comment. It was unheard of for a nation to give birth to life. Unlike humans, they were not meant to. If a new nation was born, they were found by another, but they were never born from the womb. Roderich himself couldn't remember how he came to be. He only remembered being raised to be an aristocratic strong nation.

"Then if so, when do you think he will become one of us?" Roderich finally asked.

"Only time will tell." Francis held on to Roderich, drawing him closer to feel the other body pressed against him. He needed reassurance that he was not alone. Like Roderich, he has struggled with watching Tamaki grow up without him, but luckily that would all change soon. Tamaki may not remember him as his father, but he hoped he can remember him as a friend.

The sudden sound of the front door slamming shut forced the two to part. Blue eyes silently asked the Austrian what he should do. Roderich quickly ushered Francis into the hallway closet, shutting it just as he saw a bright yellow object fly in the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Aww Roddy, did you really miss me that much?" Roderich turned to see the approaching Prussian. His vexed violet eyes narrowed dangerously towards the Albino. He brusquely rubbed his damp cheeks from the sight of the other. He'd be damned if he allowed the other to see him this way. Only Francis was granted the privilege.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?"

Prussia was only a foot away from the Austrian, smirking as his crimson eyes were filled with mirth, "Why I'm here to grace you with my awesome presence since you seem to have missed it."

Prussia stood cheekily in front of the Austrian, waiting for his usual protests but they never came. Perplexed crimson eyes starred interrogatively towards Roderich. The man looked a bit thinner, had he been eating? His skin adorned an insipid sickly shade. His vibrant violet eyes had lost their flame and defiant fierceness that many found alluring. Prussia was taken back when he saw those captivating eyes look at him in silent desperation. Austria wanted to be alone though Prussia interpreted it differently.

Roderich flinched away from the pale hand that came to wipe away his remaining tears, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What, I can't comfort you?"

"No you can't." Austria swiftly retorted before shouting, "Get out of my house, Prussia!"

Prussia finally grinned, secretly relieved that Austria was back to his normal self, "Kesese, nein, by now I think you should know I'm never leaving you. I'm too awesome for that."

"Fine then," Austria stormed past the Prussian, "I'll leave. I needed to stop by the market anyway."

"Wait, you would leave me here alone?!"

"Why not? You're going to burn the house down anyway, so I might as well be outside when it happens."

Austria grabbed his cobalt blue coat from the closet, carefully fastening the silver buttons. Crimsons eyes stared dumbfounded by the brunet. This wasn't Austria. He would never leave Prussia alone in his precious orderly home though before Prussia could question the Austrian's antics the front door had slammed shut. Prussia was left alone to his own devices.

A mischievous glint shined in his dark scarlet eyes, _'Oh this will be fun.'_

* * *

April 16, 1997

"A plus tard, maman!" (See you later, mom) Tamaki was halfway through the door before his mother had stopped him.

"Wait, Tamaki, where are you going?" Anne-Sophie stood at the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands clean from washing up after their lunch. It was only a week since her miraculous recovery. Her doctors were baffled by her new state of health, but welcomed it nonetheless like her friends as well. Anne-Sophie leaned against the wall for support. She had been off her feet for quite some time that her legs were not as strong as they used to be.

"I'm going to the park." Tamaki explained, but she did not let him get away so easily.

"Oh, what for?"

"I'm meeting a friend."

"Who, Claire?"

"No, she has music lessons today. I'm meeting someone else."

"Well hold on then, I'll come with you. It's not safe to be by yourself in the park, even if you're with a friend."

"Oh…" Tamaki stood by the front door, patiently waiting for his mother to join him. He didn't know how else to reply. She had never met Francis before and he normally kept their meetings private. They were somehow special to him. He didn't exactly know why, but for some reason when he was around Francis he felt safe. It was as if being around an old familiar soul.

Anne-Sophie grabbed a light coat on her way out, "Come on, let's not keep your friend waiting."

The park was as it usually was. The sun streamed down from the sky, illuminating the water of the Seine River. A few people roamed around, enjoying the nice day outside. Tamaki's violet eyes went to the bench where Francis normally sat, and there was the Frenchman just as he always was. His blond locks were tied back with a pale lavender ribbon as he wore a causal gray blazer and with lavender shirt underneath. He smiled at the two as he saw them approach. Anne-Sophie saw they were heading towards the bench in which Francis sat and eyed the stranger warily.

"Bonjour, Tamaki, is this your mother?" Francis stood up to greet them. He smiled brightly at Tamaki before glancing at Anne-Sophie.

"Oui, I am his mother." Anne-Sophie answered, reaching out for Tamaki's hand as a protective maternal instinct, "And you are?"

"Excuse moi, I am Francis Bonnefoy, a friend of your son." Francis extended his hand out for Anne-Sophie to shake. She gave Francis her hand, but instead of shaking it, he delicately held it in his own.

Internally, Anne-Sophie wanted to pull her hand away from Francis and run away with Tamaki, but something had kept her in place. Some ethereal being told her she was safe; Tamaki was safe. The evanescent moment was gone as soon as Francis had pulled his hand away. It was Tamaki's cheerful voice that had pulled her out of her trance.

"Francis, what story are you going to tell me today?" The young boy pulled away from his mother's protection. Anne-Sophie felt the small hand in hers leave. A small chord within her had struck painfully. He had left her just like that. She was not ready to let go and yet there was Tamaki, already gone.

"Madame," Francis called out to her. Light blue eyes met vibrant ones. Anne-Sophie saw something in those eyes. She could not put her finger on it. There was years of pain and heart ache in those eyes. They were wise eyes that were too old for the body in which they belonged to. A soul that was older than the life it exerted.

"Would you like to sit down, Madame?" Francis held his hand out, indicating for her to take a seat. She nodded and sat down beside her son. Only then did Francis follow, sitting on Tamaki's other side.

"Where did I leave off, mon petit?" Anne-Sophie smiled at the endearing term. The way Tamaki looked up at Francis made her feel better. Her son looked up to him almost as if Francis was his father. She knew that having Yuzuru gone could take a toll on Tamaki. He didn't have a male figure around the house to look up to like the way he looked at Francis now.

"You were telling me about how the man had lost the war. He was stuck in a wheelchair." Tamaki answered.

"Oui, I remember now." Francis smiled and nodded his head.

"But his friend, he didn't leave him, did he?" Tamaki inquired his intention fully on Francis.

"Oh but his friends did. He was at his weakest point and yet all his friends had left him. They waited for him to die. Even his wife left."

"But why?" Tamaki was fully enraptured by the story. His mother listened in as well.

"They left because they could not deal with knowing he could die. They did not want to wait around to see him parish. He was like a walking corpse to them. They only wanted to stay around long enough that once he was gone they could take what was left." Francis paused, reminiscing in the memory, even though to Tamaki it was just a story. "Only one person stayed behind."

"Who?"

Francis smiled at the other's curiosity, "It was someone who the man thought he'd never see. It was his long time enemy."

"You mean the person he was fighting against?"

"Oui, at least one of them, he stayed. Despite the efforts the other made for his enemy to leave, he never did. Then in time, with help from the other, the man was able to heal. A friendship had formed and what was once hatred turned into something else."

"He finally loved him back." Tamaki said more so to himself than to anyone else. He leaned back against the bench, running Francis' words through his head once more.

"Oui, and before he could tell him, another war had split them apart."

"What, but why?"

"Because, Tamaki…" Francis looked down at his clasped hand, thinking on how he could explain it, "In life, things are thrown at us expectantly, and it is up to us to decide how to handle it. The choices we make to overcome our adversity are what shape us and those around us. So when there is love, and something comes in the way, we must decide whether that love is worth holding onto during the storm."

"And did they?"

"He didn't, but his friend did, and when the war was over, his friend had helped make a treaty in which the man could no longer ally himself with Germany. The man himself then made his country neutral so he would no longer have to go to wars. This allowed them to finally be together." Francis finished his story as Tamaki hung on every last word, fully absorbing the information.

"So after everything…From being enemies, to friends, to lovers, and even after all the wars, they remained together…" A small smile spread across Tamaki's features.

"Oui," Francis returned the smile, "remember, Tamaki, love is the strongest emotion there is. It is something that makes you feel…"

"Invincible," Anne-Sophie quietly added in middle of Francis' pondering for the right word. Tamaki turned to his mother, and those large curious violet eyes staring back at her made her feel like Tamaki was still hers.

She smiled and continued on her point, "The feeling you get when you're in love is nothing like you've ever felt before. It makes you feel like you're floating or you're on top of the world. He can make you smile and laugh just by thinking about him."

"He who?" Tamaki inquired.

"You're father, Tamaki. I loved your father and when you find someone that you love to the point that you can't eat, can't sleep, someone you'd do anything for, you never let them slip through your fingers. You hold on to that love that you have for them because…the feeling itself is something you never want to let go."

Tamaki nodded while listening to his mother. Francis gave a sympathetic smile to Anne-Sophie. He tapped Tamaki's shoulder, to regain the boy's attention.

"Why don't you go get some ice cream from over there?" Francis slipped Tamaki some money, "And don't forget vanilla for me please. Would you like anything?" He turned to Anne-Sophie.

"Vanilla sounds lovely." Tamaki smiled and ran off to get the three of them ice cream, leaving Anne-Sophie and Francis alone. There was serene moment between them. Anne-Sophie smiled, thinking about how Francis could make Tamaki so happy in just a second.

"Thank you," she broke the silence, "Thank you for being the father figure Tamaki never had. It's good for him to be around another man. I never really wanted to think so, but seeing him with you is… extraordinary."

Francis slightly bowed his head as a friendly gesture, "Merci, Madame, but you do not need to thank me at all. Tamaki is a wonderful boy, and even though I try to teach him something every day he seems to be teaching me something instead."

"I know what you mean." Anne-Sophie softly chuckled. Tamaki came running back with three vanilla ice creams for them. He handed one to Francis and Anne-Sophie who both thanked him before he sat between them once more.

Anne-Sophie continued to watch as Tamaki interacted with Francis, the way his violet eyes brightened and sparkled in a way she had never seen before. Some part of her envied how Francis could so easily connect with Tamaki. Then there was the small smile they shared. It was almost identical with one another. And even their movements, they were graceful, elegant. She liked to believe Tamaki got the trait from watching her, but by watching Francis and Tamaki together it would seem Tamaki had been with Francis his whole life.

"Can we, Mama?" Tamaki's voice derailed her train of thought.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Francis invited us over for dinner tomorrow, so I can see his grand piano. Can we go?" Tamaki's hopeful violet eyes beamed up at Anne-Sophie. She could never deny her son anything when he flashed his rare violet eyes at her.

"We wouldn't want to impose—"

"No, it is no problem. I would be delighted to have company." Francis broke in.

Tamaki looked at Francis and then back to his mother, "Please can we go?"

"I think so, as long as it's no inconvenience to you."

"No, I insist." Francis smiled.

"Thank you, we would love to join you." Anne-Sophie returned the smile, standing up to take her leave after she got the details from Francis, "It is late. We must be heading home now. Come on, Tamaki."

Tamaki leapt off the bench and took hold of his mother's hand. He turned back to look at Francis. A large grin took over his face as he waved goodbye.

"Au revoir, Francis!"

"Au revoir, Tamaki." Francis waved back as he watched them slowly retreat.

That night as Anne-Sophie washed the dinner plates, she could not get the strange Frenchman out of her head. The way Tamaki looked to him like he had never looked to another man made her feel…how could she lose him so fast? It was too soon. She set down the plate in the sink, just listening to the water run. She shook her head, lightly laughing to herself.

'_Don't be silly. You're his mother; you'll always be his mother…even if not by blood.'_ She shut off the water at the thought. She had almost forgotten. She had Tamaki for so long that she never felt like he was adopted. Then who were his parents? She had never asked Yuzuru about Tamaki's biological parents. He only told her they were a couple who could not take care of him.

"Mama?"

Anne-Sophie look up from the sink, "Oui, mon Coeur?"

"Can you tuck me into bed?" He rubbed his fatigued violet eyes with his pink bunny at hand. Anne-Sophie smiled down at her son. No matter whom Tamaki's biological parents were; it didn't matter. Tamaki was still her son and he always would be. She wiped her hands dry before gently leading him to bed.

"Come on, mon petit, it is time for bed." Tamaki climbed into bed as Anne-Sophie drew the covers over him. She tucked the covers around his body so he was comfortable.

"Good night, Tamaki. I love you." She brushed his blonde tresses back as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." He breathed out, before drifting off to sleep. Anne-Sophie sat at the side of his bed, watching as he slept. No, it didn't matter, but as much as she told herself this, she could not help but wonder who his birth parents were. Were they a young couple? Francis looked to be in his mid to late twenties. If she subtracted eight years, Francis would have been a young student in college. No college student would want to deal with a child, nor would they be ready to. Could Francis be the father? Could he be checking on Tamaki? No, Anne-Sophie shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself she thought.

The sudden sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She swiftly ran to pick it up before it disturbed Tamaki.

"Hello?" She whispered quietly.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" the familiar voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yuzuru, no, not at all, I just put Tamaki to bed." Anne-Sophie looked up to see the clock, "What's wrong? It's four in the morning in Japan, is it not?"

"I'm sorry to call you late, but I wanted to see how Tamaki was doing. I did not realize he'd be asleep by now."

Anne-Sophie sighed and sat down beside the phone, "Oui, he's asleep. Now why aren't you?"

"Work, I'm always up."

"I'm sure you are." She gave a light laugh, twisting the cord around her finger absentmindedly, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better. Tamaki has a new friend too." She informed. He rarely called as work was his excuse, but when he did they would talk for hours.

"Oh, a friend from school?"

"No, a man he had met at the park. His name's Francis. He seems nice enough." Anne-Sophie answered, wondering why there was a long pause on the other side of the line. "Yuzuru, are you still there?"

"Hai, I just, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. You must be tired." she deduced, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. You can call again around seven before Tamaki goes to school. It would be around five where you are."

"Hai, I will do so. Good night." Anne-Sophie heard the line disconnect as the other had hung up. She set the receiver down, looking at the phone for a moment. For some reason, the call did not make her feel better like it normally would. She could not feel her heart flutter like it normally did when she spoke to Yuzuru.

'_In life, things are thrown at us expectantly, and it is up to us to decide how to handle it. The choices we make to overcome our adversity are what shape us and those around us. So when there is love, and something comes in the way, we must decide whether that love is worth holding onto during the storm.' _Francis' words came back to her. Was the love for Yuzuru worth holding onto anymore? It felt like these days the only thing they shared anymore was a son. Anne-Sophie shook the thoughts away. Tomorrow would be a new day, with new challenges to bear. She could not afford to look back on the past. She held her head up high, and finally went to bed.

TBC…

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefully this made up for it. Thanks for reading and take care!**

**Historical Note: After World War I, Austria-Hungary Empire no longer existed as both became independent. Austria lost significant amount of land making him crippled in Hetalia, and his marriage to Hungary severed. In World War II, he is annexed by Germany. When the axis lost, Austria was occupied by four of the allied forces, France being one of them. Towards the end of the occupation, Tamaki was born. In May 15, 1995, The Austrian State Treaty was created reinstating Austria as an independent country once more free from occupation ruling. It also stated that Austria and Germany are forbidden to form a political union such as Anschluss in 1938. Austria's Declaration of Neutrality was passed on October 26, 1995 when the last of the foreign troops left Austria. And that is the history lesson for today! I'm exhausted so I'll be passing out now, thanks for reading if you got this far. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And hello again! Well, like I promised, I updated faster this time despite my pneumonia, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews as I truly enjoy reading them. Also, thank you for the favs and alerts. Now onto the story!**

**P.S. This takes off from the last chapter where Francis arrives home after the park.**

April 16, 1997

Francis entered the townhouse, setting his keys down in a small porcelain bowl when vibrant sounds of Chopin trickled to his ears. Francis sighed, knowing this particular Chopin song was not played just for fun by Roderich. He followed the sound of music, coming to his sitting room where his grand piano was in the corner by the window. There was the musician himself as he sat poised on the piano bench. His long deft fingers ran along the ivory keys in a flash of fury. This was not good.

Francis remained silent as he walked in, sitting down on a baby blue love seat as he waited patiently for Roderich's song to end. When the last chords were played, coming to a resonating hum of momentary satisfaction, Roderich opened his violet eyes. There was fire blazing in the amethyst hues of his eyes. Francis only gave a light smile of amusement, but quelled his chuckle in fear of being spurned by those deadly eyes.

"You look happy, what happened?" Roderich questioned before starting another softer tune than before.

"I could ask you the same thing." Francis retorted, raising his blond brow in an inquiring manner.

Roderich sighed irritably in response, "Ja, you could, but let's start with you shall we? I wouldn't want to share with you what Prussia did to my home." Roderich struck the chord harder than necessary when he mentioned the word home. Francis's blue eyes only sparkled with mirth at this. Oh he would have to hear the story from his dear albino friend then if Roderich was not going to tell him.

"Hmm," Francis rose from his seat, "How long are you planning to stay?"

Roderich paused to this. "Why, do you have plans for later?"

The French nation shrugged, removing his blazer and draping it over the back of the couch, "For tomorrow, oui. I have guests coming over which is why I was wondering if you were planning to stay."

"Who's coming?"

"Are you staying?" Francis brushed the question off, causing Roderich to turn away from his piano.

"And if I am?"

"Then I hope you like our company." Francis moved to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare dinner. On the counter was a small three layered chocolate cake Roderich must have made while he was gone. There was only a small sliver missing from it, suggesting Roderich had already had some. Francis shook his head at this. How that Austrian could eat so much cake and still have the figure he did would always baffle Francis to no end.

Roderich rose from the piano, following the elusive Frenchman into the kitchen. His violet eyes followed Francis's every move as he tried to read what was going on in that man's head. "Francis, what are you up to?"

Francis smirked at this as he looked at Roderich once more. He took notice of the other's appearance now that the piano did not hide him. The button up shirt hung a bit loosely upon his lithe figure as it looked to be two sizes too big. His pants were too big as well as Roderich had rolled up the end as cuffs around his ankles. Francis chuckled at this, causing the Austrian to send him a bewildered look.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Roderich looked down sheepishly at the clothing. He always thought Francis's dressing was a bit too flashy, and this was one of the simplest things he could find in the Frenchman's extensive closet. His own clothes were ruined thanks to a certain Prussian.

"Ja…" Roderich's violet eyes met prying blue ones, sighing before he explained, "Gilbert wrote Prussia on my things, and I refuse to wear something that has his title on it. And don't even get me started on what he wrote on my pants. It will take numerous cycles in the wash for the ink to come off them if they ever do." He scoffed at the thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot irritably, "And besides, you're avoiding my question. What are you up to exactly?"

Francis only shook his head lightly as he could imagine his friend labeling Roderich's clothes with his once proud nation, Prussia. He did not want to know what he wrote on Roderich's pants. He gently gripped the other's chin to pull him into a chaste kiss. The taste of chocolate still lingered on the other's lips. Roderich was taken by surprised by the sudden kiss, but only protested when he felt Francis' thumb run over his overly sensitive beauty mark. He swiftly pulled away with his cheeks aflame.

"Do not worry about it, mon cher," Francis lightly chuckled from the Austrian's reaction, "stay with me, and you will find out what exactly I'm up to."

Roderich only glared in response to Francis. At times the man's cryptic words angered Roderich as he sighed in exasperation and decided to return to his piano, the one thing he truly understood in life. Francis returned to his cooking, humming along to the music that came from the piano. Different scenarios of the next day played through his mind as he hoped Roderich would be fine with meeting Tamaki's mother.

His knife froze in mid-air at the thought. Would Roderich be able to get along with Anne-Sophie? Would he be envious of her? Well jealousy was inevitable as Francis himself envied Anne-Sophie. She had the privilege to raise Tamaki while he could not. Tamaki looked up to her as his mother as he wondered if Roderich be able to handle such a thing. Could he sit there as Tamaki looked upon a visitor to him as his mother, and look at him as a mere stranger while he shared his flesh and blood? Francis quickly shook the thoughts away as he went back to cooking. He would find out tomorrow how Roderich would truly react.

* * *

April 17, 1997

The bell rang, freeing the students after a long day of school. Francis sat calmly outside the school, watching as children of various ages walked by. He sat on a bench, waiting to see Tamaki leave from school like he always did before he would head home himself to start dinner for later that day. A smile graced his lips when he saw a familiar blond head come springing out the doors. That laughter that tumbled out of the young boy was pure music that feed his old heart. He watched as Tamaki headed home with his friend like he normally did. Francis did not know her name, but he could tell she made Tamaki happy by the way his violet eyes glistened when he looked at her and that was all that mattered.

His blue eyes followed them until they were out of sight. When he could no longer see them, he made his way to leave.

"Bonjour, Francis." Francis stilled his movements once he heard that familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again. A bitter smile replaced the smile he adorned before as he turned to face the approaching mortal.

"Yuzuru, I did not know you were in Paris." Francis sat back down, letting the other sit down beside him.

"Hai, I'm only here for a short time."

"And what is the special occasion?"

Yuzuru gave a small chuckle to this, "Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"You could have called."

"You didn't answer." Yuzuru bit back. Francis nonchalantly nodded his head as he knew perfectly well Yuzuru had called, but he did not decide to pick up. After eight years of never hearing from this man, Francis did not answer out of spite. If what Yuzuru had to say was important, he could leave it on the answering machine.

Yuzuru sighed wearily as he had yet to have any rest, "Do you do this every day?"

"What importance does that hold to you?"

"I might not share his blood, but I am still considered his father." Yuzuru was starting to lose his patience.

"Yes, you're his adoptive father, now may I ask where you have been." Francis retorted his blue eyes lost their usual warmth, turning to bitter cold ice.

"Tamaki is not one of you, Francis. He is growing up at a normal rate, and will one day grow up to take over the Suoh business."

"Ah, so that is all you think of him? You think of him as some kind of profit?" Francis rose from the bench, deciding he had humored the other long enough, "He might not know that I'm his father, but at least I am here for him as one should for a son. I do not sit out here every day just because I'm waiting until the day he becomes a nation or province, I wait here so I can make sure my son is happy because that's what matters. If he wants to take over the Suoh industry, than who am I to stop him, but if you stop him from becoming who he truly is, you better pray for some higher being to help your soul from me."

Yuzuru rose to meet Francis, "I'm not stopping Tamaki from anything, but getting hurt. You may have your fantasies, but do not drag Tamaki into them. You gave him up, the day you gave him to me. He is only your son by blood, but he is not a nation; he is just a boy. If you try to get closer to him, he will only grow older as you stay the same. What happens when he grows to look like you and you haven't even a silver hair? Let him go Francis, before you know it we will surpass you through time, and be nothing but another distant memory that haunts you."

Francis fell silent to this. He did not want to think what he would do if Tamaki were to one day pass away while he lived on as the personified nation of France. Yuzuru saw the blue of Francis's eyes lose their fire, meaning he had made his point.

With a sympathetic sigh, Yuzuru patted Francis's shoulder as a small attempt at reassurance, "I'm sorry things had to be this way Francis, but it is for the better. Now, I must catch my flight back to Japan. Remember what I said; I know you'll do the right thing for Tamaki."

Francis silently watched as the other departed. He could not shake the previous conversation from him. If Tamaki never becomes a nation, or even a province, Tamaki's time on the Earth would be limited. His life would flash by just like all the other humans. In Francis's life time, he had lost many humans he had grown attached to; he couldn't lose Tamaki too.

Francis walked home with heavy footsteps, his head filled with burdening thoughts. He reached his red brick townhouse, opening the door and shutting it as he shuffled inside. Roderich came into the hallway to see the lifeless expression that seemed to consume Francis.

"What's wrong?" the Austrian inquired, slowly approaching the other. A tender hand caressed the Frenchman's cheek, raising his head as sapphire eyes met amethyst. Francis only shook his head in response, as Roderich slightly frowned at this though he did not press him further. Instead, with times like these, he knew sometimes it was better to not force the information. Francis would tell him when he was ready. With this in mind, Roderich pulled the other into his arms and held him close. He rocked the other soothingly, whispering words of comfort while Francis silently cried on his shoulder.

The two stayed in the same position for a few moments, before Roderich pulled away smiling. "Why don't I help make dinner tonight? We have guests coming, ja?"

Francis weakly nodded, _"C'est vrai, and I still haven't told him who was coming.'_

"Good," Roderich intertwined his fingers in Francis's, and gently led him to the kitchen in which they started to cook dinner. Roderich focused on dessert as it was his specialty. Francis took care of the rest, finding comfort as he was able to distract himself.

Time passed as it was not long before their guests were due to arrive. Roderich placed the pan in the oven, and removed his apron. He then left to get ready while Francis was already dressed to greet the guests. He placed out something for Roderich to wear since the other lacked clothing at the moment. Hungary was trying to get the ink out of Roderich's clothes while at the same time, keeping the Prussian away from the Austrian's home while he was away.

There was a small knock on the door as Francis went to answer the door. He took a deep breath before grasping the doorknob. On the other side of the door was Tamaki's beaming face as he waved happily at Francis.

"Bonjour, monsieur Francis."

"Oui, Bonjour," Anne-Sophie smiled, "I hope we're not late."

Francis only shook his head, "No, not at all. Please, come in." He opened the door wider for them. Tamaki walked in, followed by Anne-Sophie. The young boy wore beige khakis and a simple violet sweater that brought out the brilliance of his unusual violet eyes. Anne-Sophie wore a conservative light blue dress that matched her eyes as she took off her light jacket.

"Please feel at home." He smiled at them while he took Anne-Sophie's coat from her to hang up. Tamaki nodded as he looked around curiously. The walls were painted of a creamy vanilla as the wood was of a warm honey. He walked down the hall a bit, peering into the first room which was the sitting room. He brightened up at the large piano he spotted in the corner.

"Is that the piano you were talking about?" he asked animatedly.

Francis nodded, "Oui, you may play it if you like?"

"Really?"

"Oui." Francis confirmed, softly chuckling as he watched Tamaki swiftly make his way to the grand piano. He plopped himself down on the bench, arching his fingers over the ivory keys before he began to play. He struck the first cord, sending a pleasant sound to echo through the house. Roderich froze to the sound of this.

'_Who is playing the piano? Could it be one of Francis's guests?'_ Roderich finished getting ready, making his way down the stairs. Anne-Sophie looked up when she heard Roderich come down the steps. She smiled and gave him a light wave.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, thank you for having us over."

Roderich nodded in acknowledgment to this, his own smile gracing his lips, "It is a pleasure to have you. I'm Roderich, and you are?"

"Oh excuse moi, I'm Anne-Sophie." She extended her hand as Roderich gently kissed the back of it.

"Enchante, Madame." Francis arched an inquiring eyebrow towards Roderich. He knew the other spoke French fluently, but he did not expect him to greet her in French. Roderich then turned to face the sitting room to see who was playing. He noted the way the melody rose and fell easily, admiring the skill of the pianist. His violet eyes froze at the image before him. There sat Tamaki behind the piano with his fingers dancing along the keys.

'_You should see him play the piano, mon amour. He is a virtuoso, a musical prodigy which he gets from you.' _Francis's words rang true in his mind. He did not expect Tamaki to be so gifted with the piano already. It took years for Roderich himself to be able to play the way he did now.

"He's beautiful." Roderich found himself saying.

"Oui, ever since he was small, he had an ear for music. I don't know where he got it from." Anne-Sophie commented as she watched her son play. Roderich gave her a quizzical look in turn. Who was she? He had never seen her before nor did Francis tell him anything about their guests. Francis looked over to see Roderich's bewildered expression.

He quickly stepped in to clear the air of confusion, "Um, Anne-Sophie is Tamaki's mother, Roderich." Blue eyes watched violets flicker with something he had never seen before. There was some fire, but mostly it was pain, heart ache.

"I see," Roderich replied evenly, "your son plays very well, Madame."

"Merci." Anne-Sophie nodded in comprehension.

"You know, Roderich is a concert pianist. He could probably show some things to Tamaki if he wished." Francis tried to keep the mood light, though the way Roderich stoically stood, he knew he had ruined the man's night.

"Oh really?" Anne-Sophie turned to the Austrian, "I bet Tamaki would love that."

"Very well." Roderich said nothing more as he entered the room. He approached Tamaki as he watched the young boy's fingers move most eloquently across the keys. Tamaki stopped momentarily to look up at Roderich.

"Oh, bonjour, it's nice to see you again." Tamaki beamed up at the Austrian, causing Roderich to feel like he had finally fallen from the cliff. Evens so, he was able to stay calm, his composure never wavering.

"May I join you?" The Austrian inquired.

Tamaki looked down, fingering the keys a bit nervously, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know any duet pieces."

"That's quite alright, we'll just improvise." Roderich sat down while Tamaki scooted over. "Just follow me and let the music flow from your soul to the keys."

Tamaki nodded to this. Roderich took a deep breath. His fingers arched over his beloved keys. When he was in front of the piano, nothing else mattered in the materialistic world. The only thing that existed at the moment was the music. He began by playing a small tune with his right hand as he heard a melodic melody played by his partner. He turned to look at the young boy who only smiled back. Roderich's heart ache seemed to melt, the pain seeping away just by that one smile that seemed to light up his dim world.

The music continued as Tamaki tried to play along with Roderich, keeping along with the set rhythm and tempo. Two pairs of hands flew across the keys, coaxing music from the single instrument like none has ever heard before. Francis watched the two, never thinking he would ever see the two play together as Anne-Sophie stood there speechless at the sight.

When the last notes were played, dragging out in a soft hum, a smile graced both of the musician's features. Francis and Anne-Sophie applauded them both, still a bit taken back by the music.

"You play quite well, Tamaki." Roderich complimented, looking over at the small boy beside him.

Tamaki's grin only grew from the praise, "Merci monsieur."

"You're very welcome," Roderich stood for the bench, "Shall we sit down for dinner?"

TBC…

**A/N: And there you have it! Well I'm contemplating on whether or not I want to keep the next chapter serious, or add some humor from unwanted visitors to lighten up the story...Oh well, I'll figure it out, or if you have a say, feel free to say so in a review or PM. Until next time, take care and thanks for reading!**

**P.P.S: I wanted to warn you that the next chapter might change the rating from k+ to T due to mild language from the guests I have in mind. Also, I hope you guys aren't mad at how I portrayed Yuzuru. I'm not trying to make him as a bad character, and quite honestly, I didn't read the manga of OHSHC. I just watched the show which didn't show Yuzuru too much, so if you're unhappy, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading if you got this far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So, after about three months I have finally updated. Thanks for your patience and kind reviews. The next chapter might take longer to write since I'm planning to watch the whole Ouran High School anime again just so I can plan the future chapters. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter after the long wait.

P.S. Story rating has gone up to rated T due to language but that's as far as it will go in terms of rating. I have no intentions of making this M. With that being said, enjoy.

April 17, 1997

Even after they had been seated, words were hard to find after such a piece of music. Francis had set the French dish at the center of the table. Neither Roderich nor Francis were very religious anymore. Both countries had been catholic for a duration of their history but now with their countries filled with people from different ethnic backgrounds, which brought along various religions, they no longer had a preference. Even so, they were delighted to hear Tamaki say grace before serving themselves blanquette de veau, which was one of the Frenchman's specialties. The veal was cooked to perfection accented with a rich white cream sauce that was delightful to the taste buds.

After sometime of the room being filled the awkward sound of cutlery grating against plates, it was Anne-Sophie that had broken the quiet moment as she attempted to make small talk, "What do you do, Francis?"

The Frenchman looked up from his plate when he was addressed. A light smile adorned his features before he answered, "I'm a host on a radio show, a specialist in romance if you will."

Roderich had to _will_ himself not to roll his eyes. He instead focused his attention towards Tamaki, watching as matching violet eyes curiously surveyed the room.

"And you are?" Francis returned the questions.

"I used to be a dancer but because of my illness I had to quit. Now that I'm better I teach dancing to young children."

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful. Roderich is quite the dancer himself."

Violet eyes looked at the Frenchman curiously, sighing as he wondered what he was trying to get at, "Only ballroom dancing." He corrected. He had picked up many forms of dancing since being a part of the aristocratic life for quite some time he had to entertain. Being married to a Spaniard early on of his time also allowed him to learn their many forms of dance.

"Even so, it is nice to meet someone else who dances. It is rare now a days to find someone who still knows how to ballroom dance." Anne-Sophie gave a sweet smile, as the Austrian returned it but at the same time was inwardly cringing. He wanted to hate this woman but how could he when she cared for his son? How could he when Tamaki loved her and yet it was the reason why he was envious. How could he not be? Even so he remained amicable waiting for the clock to strike midnight when they would have to leave. Well really when she had to leave.

When the meal was finished, Anne-Sophie had offered to help clean up but Roderich would not have it nor would Francis. Instead Roderich had taken the plates up since he needed to check on dessert. Francis continued to entertain, watching as Tamaki skipped into the sitting room. Curious violet eyes examined old picture frames, coming across one of a small girl and a boy. The young boy clutched a white polar bear to his chest as a spiraling curl sprang from atop of his head. The girl on the other hand had two braids tied with ribbons on the end.

"Ah, those are mon petits." Francis had caught Tamaki staring at the dated photograph. Anne-Sophie eyed it curiously, seeing that the children were younger than Tamaki and yet Francis himself looked no older than she was. How could it be that he had two young children unless he still had them? Not only that, but the photograph looked old and worn, much older than the man that owned it. Was the man mad? Or was it just a special effect?

"They're beautiful. Do they still live with you?" Anne-Sophie questioned, thinking that maybe they lived with their mother. Francis chuckled and shook his head, though he wouldn't mind if Matthew and Michelle lived with him. He picked up another picture off the mantel. It was a more recent picture of the two when they came to visit. Of course America tagged along, making it easier to tell that they were brothers.

"Here they are. There is my Matthew, and his half-brother, who was raised by a longtime friend of mine, along with my daughter, Michelle." France pointed them out to Anne-Sophie who was a little bit more confused than before. The children looked like they were nineteen, only having a six year difference from their opposed father. Did he just call them his children, or were they actually his children?

Lost in thought, she did not notice Tamaki tugging on her arm to get a closer look at the picture himself. Large violet eyes looked curiously down at the picture, seeing the similarity between the two boys in the photograph, but he could not see the resemblance that could connect the children to Francis. Maybe they looked like their mother or none at all? After all, he did not look like his parents. He shared the blond hair, but not the look and especially not the eyes. No one else had violet eyes except for the man that was in the other room at the moment.

Tamaki turned to see if Roderich was doing well. Seeing that his mother was occupied with Francis, he wandered off into the kitchen, watching as the lean man was cutting up fresh strawberries to place on the chocolate cake. He hummed a tune to himself, still not aware of Tamaki's presence. The tune was familiar, but Tamaki couldn't remember where he could have possibly heard it from.

Roderich turned to throw the tops of the strawberries away, a bit startled when he saw Tamaki standing in the kitchen. A warm smile graced his features to see those curious violet eyes looking back at him.

"Did you want a little frosting?" he inquired. Normally he would batter away any prying fingers from his cakes, but he could make an exception to some children. He remembered he sometimes allowed Feliciano, when he was child, to have a little bit before he served the treat. Tamaki nodded, since he did have a little sweet tooth, and he remembered the cake he ate before on his birthday in which Roderich had baked. His mouth just watered thinking about it.

Roderich smiled, and beckoned Tamaki closer, "Your finger please."

Tamaki did as he was told, holding a finger out for Roderich as he squeezed some frosting to coat the single digit. Tamaki thanked the Austrian before tasting the frosting. The richness from the vanilla seemed to melt on his tongue. It was delightful to the senses as Tamaki couldn't help but grin. The grin was infectious, spreading to the Austrian who was delighted to see that his son enjoyed his baking. He hoped he would for most peopled liked his sweet treats.

"Won't you have some?" Tamaki questioned, catching Roderich by surprised. The Austrian smiled, nodding as he found himself unable to refuse his son.

"Here, why don't you do it?" Roderich handed the tube of frosting over to Tamaki who took it, holding it a bit awkwardly at first. Roderich held his finger out as Tamaki squeezed some on carefully. He did not want to mess up, especially since Roderich had done it so neatly upon his. Roderich thanked Tamaki as he indulged himself in his own icing, softly closing his violet eyes to allow the sweet flavor wash over his taste buds.

The sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by an unwelcomed knock on the door. Francis excused himself, wondering who could want to disturb him now. Anne-Sophie nodded, and retired to the kitchen to see if Roderich needed help. Seeing that the Austrian was fine, Francis went to answer the door, hoping whoever it was could make it quick.

He opened the door, looking a bit aggravated, only for his frustration to quickly turn to agitation.

"Ah, mon amie! What can I do for you?" Francis quickly closed the door behind him as he stepped outside. The other nation stepped back, surprised that Francis wouldn't even allow him inside.

"Busy, Francis?" the Prussian's had his hands buried deep inside his sweat shirt while a suspicious pale brow rose inquiringly.

"Oui, I am entertaining tonight." Francis answered casually. He smiled at his friend, wondering where Spain was. Normally Gilbert messed with Antonio first before he came to him.

"You don't say? Political stuff?"

"Non, jus—"

"So you wouldn't mind if I stayed for a bit." Gilbert stated more then questioned, starting to move past his French friend to the door only for Francis to take hold of the door handle before the other could.

"You need a place to stay?" Francis tried to keep his breathing in check. Gilbert could not enter the house. If he did, he would undoubtedly be curious as to why Roderich would be over. And secondly, no other nation could know of Tamaki.

"Ja, Feli is staying over at Lud's for dinner, Spain has that annoying bastard, Lovino, and Matthew is busy with Alfred, so you were my last resort. Oh and then the Priss has his guard dog on watch and my head is still sore from yesterday." Gilbert grinned before laughing at the memory. He would break into the Austrian's home more often if the consequences weren't getting hit by a frying pan.

"So are ye going to let me in or not?" Francis froze, knowing that Prussia would never forget it if he didn't let him in. He had had guests before with Prussia over, so why should this time be different?

"Excuse me," by then Roderich had had enough of this nonsense as he opened the front door. Crimson eyes first widened in shock before mirth took over the ruby orbs.

"France, I have important matters to attend to, so shall we get on with this or not?" Roderich inquired, a mask of aggravation marring his features.

"Oui, of course, Prussia?" Francis looked over at his friend, trying to get the unspoken message across that Prussia should leave.

"Austria?" Gilbert shot back with a sly grin, completely ignoring the Frenchman's silent plea. "I see you found new clothes."

"No thanks to you."

"Ouch," Gilbert replied mockingly, "and I thought I was doing you a favor. You really needed a new set of clothes; all of yours were outdated."

"Outdated?" Austria was indignant, folding his arms across his chest so he could not slap the man in front of him. "Shouldn't you be drunk at some bar, Prussia?"

"Eh," Prussia shrugged his shoulder before he grinned once more, "I felt like something more sweet."

Roderich's violet eyes narrowed questioningly at Gilbert before the Prussian's thumb came to rub something off the corner of the Austrian's mouth, catching the said man off guard. Gilbert brought the thumb to his lips to suck off the left over icing. All the while, his crimson eyes held those violets, smirking once the deed was done. He used the Austrian's shock to slip past him and into the house with a small skip in his step.

Francis was left speechless before he received a deadly glare from Roderich stating: I'm going to take full pleasure in killing him in the bloodiest way imaginable and then I'm going to kill you. Francis sighed, indicating that he got the message, but there was nothing he could do.

"Hey, and who might you be, kid?"

Both attentions of the Austrian and Frenchman snapped back into the house as the shut they front door to rush to the sitting room where they could see Prussia ruffling Tamaki's blonde hair. He smiled down at the young boy, giving no hint in terms of whether he noticed the resemblance of the boy to the other two nations in the room.

"Je m'appelle Tamaki." Tamaki answered, returning the smile.

"Well put it there, friend." Prussia held his hand out for Tamaki to low-five before grinning slyly once more, "Hey, Tamaki, is it just me or do I smell some of the Priss's famous cake?"

Tamaki chuckled at the expression the nickname brought forth from Roderich, and nodded to answer the Prussian's question.

"Perfect," Prussia's grin widened at the response and took Tamaki by the shoulder as he led the younger one towards the dining room. Roderich and Francis followed. They were worried that Gilbert would certainly notice there was something odd about the boy. Most nations could sense when they were in the presence of another just like Francis knew America was a small country when he and England first saw him.

Prussia gingerly took a seat at the table, leaning his chair back. He gave a wave to Anne-Sophie who looked perplexed by the new guest.

"I must apologize for my friend's sudden appearance, madam." Francis tried to clear Anne-Sophie's confusion.

"Name's Gilbert," the Prussian smiled, "and you are?"

"I'm Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's mother." the woman gave a curt nod in acknowledgment. Roderich could sense the awkward tension in the room and decided now would be the best of time to bring out dessert. He needed to get all the guests out as soon as possible.

"Francis, could you get the plates?" Roderich requested as he set the cake down in the center of the table. He quickly batted away a prying Prussian hand before sending a chastising glare at the said man. Tamaki only grinned to see how the two men acted towards each other. Francis set the plates down for Roderich while the Austrian was cutting the cake. He ignored Prussia's request for a large slice as he did it his way by cutting them into even proportions.

"We may enjoy our desert in here, or in the sitting room." Francis suggested.

"Great idea." Prussia's chair screeched noisily as he scooted it back. He got up with his plate and walked with a slow nonchalant gait. It was of course at that moment that a sudden chirping sound could be heard. A small yellow finch made its way from Prussia's silver hair down his arm and onto his plate to get a bit of cake himself.

The bird caught Tamaki's attention as he thanked Roderich for the cake before hopping off his chair to go join the Prussian. Anne-Sophie sent an apologetic look to the Austrian for her son to run off so suddenly but Roderich didn't mind. He only minded that the Prussian was even there at the moment.

Tamaki sat on the carpet in the sitting room, looking up at the bird curiously. "Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does." Prussia scoffed back, "He has the second to most awesome name ever."

"What is it then?" Tamaki was intrigued.

"Gilbird."

"Gilbird?" Tamaki repeated experimentally.

"Ja, isn't that right, Gilbird?"

The bird chirped in response to his master before he turned his black beady eyes to the boy. Then, unexpectedly, Gilbird flew over to land on Tamaki's head.

"Hey!" Gilbert tried to catch the bird before it landed, but by then he was too late. Gilbird had already nested in the golden locks, looking content with no signs of moving any time soon. Gilbert scoffed before a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Traitor." he mumbled, causing Tamaki to chuckle. Gilbert smiled at the sound of the laughter as it sounded musical itself. It was then that he took the time to study the young boy. He had golden spun hair and light skin, slightly tainted from running in the sun all day no doubt, and then there were those eyes. They were a striking violet hue that Prussia had only seen on nations though he knew Tamaki was not one or else he would have sensed it. Even so, they never were as bright as other nations. He could only think of one other person who had eyes like those. It was—

"Tamaki, why don't you show how well you play for our new guest?" Francis walked into the room, derailing the Prussian's train of thought. Francis took a seat down on the couch beside Prussia with a small cup of coffee while Tamaki grinned and nodded.

"Alright," Tamaki got up and skipped over towards the piano at the side of the room. His fingers slightly tapped the keys before he struck his first resonating note followed by a harmonizing chord that was pleasing to the ears.

"I wanted to show Austria my new prodigy. You know how he can be. He only believes those of Austrian birth are true musicians." Francis had come up with a cover story for why Roderich was there along with Tamaki. Prussia snickered in response, shaking his head.

"That would be the Priss. He still thinks Beethoven was Austrian."

"That's because he was." Roderich had joined the others in the room along with Anne-Sophie.

"He was not. He was German."

"Hm, but he lived in Austria for most of his life, and it's where he composed most of his pieces. Obviously he was influenced and inspired by my country, and so I consider him an Austrian."

Prussia only rolled his eyes in response, giving a dismissive wave to the topic. There was no use in trying to argue over Beethoven again. They have done so for far too long and so had Ludwig.

"Whatever you say, little master."

Anne-Sophie found the nickname odd, but she did not comment. When Tamaki had finished his piece, she had found it time to leave. She rose to say her good byes, and even though both Francis and Roderich were sad to see Tamaki go, they were relieved as well.

"Please do come again." Francis helped Anne-Sophie with her coat in the hallway. Roderich wrapped up some left over cake for them, handing it over for Tamaki who accepted it happily. The young boy placed a chaste, parting kiss on Roderich's cheek when the Austrian bent down. The kiss brought warmth to spread through his whole body, and for a brief moment, Roderich would repeat the night all over again.

"Goodbye, Tamaki, I should see you some time for lessons, ja?"

"I'm sure he would love that. Thank you for dessert." Anne-Sophie gave a parting kiss on the cheek to both hosts since it was a French tradition, and even gave in to Gilbert. Gilbert swooped up Gilbird from Tamaki's head before ruffling it up again.

"See ya kid." The Prussian smiled and waved goodbye.

"Oui, I shall see you some time at the park, non?"

"Oui, thanks again." Tamaki hugged Francis tightly around the waist with his head buried in the Frenchman's abdomen. Francis wholeheartedly returned the hug, and waved the two off. With a solemn sigh, he closed the door before he could turn to the other matter at hand: Prussia.

"Well, I think I should get going as well, France." Austria went to retrieve his coat from the rack. Francis would like for his lover to stay, but he knew with Prussia around, they had to keep up their sometimes friendly façade.

"Oui, I shall see you at the next world meeting, Austria."

"Hold up, I'll come with you." Prussia grabbed his things, and gave a parting pat on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh no you won't." Roderich quickly retorted.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

"I would rather walk, thank you."

"Just get in the car, Priss. It would be a lot faster and cheaper than you getting lost and then taking a cab home." Gilbert reasoned. Roderich paused, knowing what Gilbert said was true. With a resigned, low groan, Roderich relented and got into the car. He just hoped he would make it home in one piece or both of them for that matter.

Francis waved them off, and was finally allowed to retire for the night. So far, Gilbert had not suspected a thing. Francis was both relieved and worried by this. He knew Gilbert could not feel that small tingle you can get from being around a new nation or even a providence. It meant that Tamaki was not a nation, and even though Francis desperately clung to the hope that someday he would be, he also feared he wouldn't.

He quickly shook off the thought. He wished Tamaki wasn't a nation. If Tamaki was a nation, he would have to go through what Francis did. He would have to watch people in his life pass him while he stayed the same. He would have to go through the pain of war, and the stress of an economy. A nation's life was not something Francis whished for anyone. It was like a curse, and his desire for Tamaki to be cursed with him was only a selfish idea. No, Tamaki deserved to be happy. And so that night, with half a heavy heart, Francis went to bed with the hope that he could enjoy Tamaki for as long as his son lived.

TBC…

A/N: So…I'm sorry for that long wait, but I'm on break at last, working on several projects including this one and a new one I have yet decided to publish. Thanks for reading and thanks again for the reviews and putting up with my late updates. I really appreciate the kind support for this story and hope to update soon. Till then, take care!


End file.
